


We Watches

by Culumacilinte



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gollum is always watching; he has no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Watches

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some slightly disturbing imagery.

We watches, Precious.  Always we watches.  We watches everything- birdses and trees and the cold, hard stones that bites our poor feet.  We watches for Orcses and Wraiths and horrible tall men with cold steel who would snatch Sméagol away.  Most specially, we watches the Master, the Baggins, and we watches his stupid friend, the Fat One. 

The Fat Hobbit watches us back; it sees more than it should, so dim and thick and stupid! But it sees us, and speaks so cruelly to us. O! So cruel he is! Uncaring, unknowing. We watches it when its back is facing poor Sméagol, and we imagines wringing its neck, seeing how its eyes pop and bulge and its tongue wriggles in its stupid mouth like a fat, juicy worm. O, Precious... how sweet a day would that be for Sméagol! How we longs for it! But no- Sméagol knows how to hold himself back. Now is not time. Is not time. Not yet.

We watches at night, when hobbitses are sleeping, and we sees our birthday present, our beautiful, shining, cruel ring.  Cold it is, and it winks at us in the light from the White Face.  How our fingers itch, Precious, to take you back!  To bring you back into our cave in the dark to sleep in peace with my Precious.  Yech, but it burns at our mind!  The vow we took, the vow to keep safe the Master of the Precious.  Swore we did, on the Precious, and we cannot turn away though we wishes so badly to, oh _gollum, gollum!_

No peace.  No peace for poor, starving, tortured Sméagol.  Because we watches.  We wishes sometimes to close our eyes, to shut out cruel light and the dust and ashes and Precious.  But we cannot, Precious!  We cannot!  Our eyes stay open always, and we must watch, watch, watch!  If we watches, then maybe the Precious-voice will not speak so loudly in our head, always calling for Sméagol to take it, snatch it, catch it, secret it away.  So our eyes is open and we sees everything.

Ach!  No!  No, no, no, Precious... We have Déagol no more, no more sun-mother or riverbanks.  But we have our Precious.  So we watches.  Watches the swift gold-shine of a pretty ring on its chain, and we thinks of the day when it will be ours again.


End file.
